La luna y el lobo
by FanRubius
Summary: Luki Megurine obtiene la atención de Hatsune Miku, quien facilmente logra enamorar al peli rosado. Pero, tambien hay alguien más que quiere reclamarla. ¿Será el inicio de una guerra de poder o por el amor verdadero? FIC BORRADO HACE MUCHO PERO RESCATADO PARA LOS FANS DE LUKI X MIKU.
1. Chapter 1

**EL INICIO MÁS FRUSTRANTE**

Un joven ingresó a la escuela a un horario tardío, estuvo ocupado ayudando a una señora a cruzar la calle. El joven en cuestión es Luki Megurine, un adolescente de 18 años alto, un poco guapo y con cabello peli rosado pero ojos celestes cristalizados, uniforme completo y una mirada seductora. El joven estaba dispuesto a entrar a su clase en cuanto lo agarró el rector de la escuela y lo mandó directamente a dirección.

Más tarde…

Luki estaba siendo reprendido por el director

-Señor Megurine, ¿Sabe qué hora es?- preguntó el director

-¿Hora de aventura?- dijo para sí mismo en tono muy bajito

-¿! Qué dijo ¡?- replicó el mandatario no muy contento con la respuesta

-Ah… nada, nada… yo nomás decía- respondió Luki agitando las manos cómicamente

-Por Dios… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo el director cubriéndose la cara con la mano

-No sé, pero sea lo que sea que está haciendo ahora no hace más que enloquecerme- respondió divertido el Megurine, sí que sabía sacarle tiempo y paciencia al director

-¿Pero por qué con nosotros? Dijiste que estabas ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle y aquí nos tratas como animales- replicó el director

-¡Jajaja¡ Qué gracioso es usted; tratarlos como animales sería tratarlos como reyes… amo los animales- dijo Luki

-Suficiente ¡Miku, es tú turno¡- dijo el director y se retiró del salón. Luki no sabía quién diablos vendría ahora para ser fastidiado. Pero la siguiente jugada fue mucho más difícil de predecir; una adorable joven de mediana estatura, tierna y hermosa ingresó al salón, la joven tenía cabello aguamarina atado a dos coletas y ojos del mismo color; la joven se sentó en la silla del director y dijo

-¿Qué pasó ahora? eh…- La joven sacó unos papeles -¿Tú eres Megurine Luki?-

-El mismo- dijo con seguridad

-Mejor cuídate y déjate de hacer el patán, para eso ya tenemos a los de la escuela del norte- dijo Miku cruzando los brazos

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Luki acercándose más a la joven

-Nada… Solo hazme caso y trata de llegar temprano y…- respondió Miku con una adorable sonrisa

-Pero esa señora estaba necesitada y la ayudé, y por eso me pegan en la panza ¡En la panza¡- respondió exasperándose

-Relájate, no seas menso… Mira; te pediré que vuelvas a tu casa, no puedes ingresar a clases, lo siento Megurine san-

-Llámame, Luki. No seas cortés conmigo por favor- dijo Luki

-De acuerdo, Luki. Regresa a casa- dijo Miku con voz decepcionada

-De acuerdo, de verdad que lo siento; no debí reaccionar así, si pudieras perdonarme sería genial- respondió Luki muy triste y abrió la puerta y salió del aula

-¡Espera¡- dijo Miku –Quiero decirte algo además

-Soy todo oídos- dijo Luki mirando fijamente a Miku

-Este… Necesitas ayuda en la materias, pues últimamente no te está yendo muy bien, compruébalo tú mismo- dijo Miku entregándole una hoja a Luki

-¿¡Qué demonios son estas notas ¡?- respondió Luki con una cara de horror al ver todo su proceso

-A eso voy, tienes dos opciones, o le pides a alguien que te enseñe o puedes venir conmigo y te doy una explicación rápida- dijo Miku

-Ghn… ¡Madre mía, veré como le hago para subir estas notas¡-respondió Luki –De todos modos, gracias Miku… este, ¿Te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre y no como autoridad?-

-No hay problema, soy menor que tú, por dos años- replicó la joven, algo simpatizada con lo gracioso que era el joven

-De acuerdo, adiós- Luki se fue de la escuela y caminó tres cuadras, cuando fue interceptado por un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestía una camisa a cuadros azul, pantalones negros y zapatillas tenis azul y negras

-¡Eh, tú¡ ¿Qué crees que hacías con la futura novia de mi amigo?- dijo el chico apuntando acosadoramente a Luki

-Este, ¿Disculpa?- respondió Luki confundido

-No te hagas, imbécil. Si te acercas otra vez a Hatsune Miku te arrancaré los ojos así no vuelvas a verla- replicó el joven empujando a Luki

-¡Eh, estúpido¡ ¡Me haces cosquillas¡- dijo Luki abrazándose a sí mismo

-¿Pero qué? ¡Idiota, te estoy hablando de algo serio y me vienes con que te hago reír¡ ¿No te intimida la idea de ser pateado como un saco de boxeo?- respondió el exasperado chico

-¡Jajaja¡, espérate que no seas menso- dijo Luki quitándose una lágrima del ojo –Primero me dijiste que me arrancarías los ojos; no mencionaste nada sobre patearme. Segundo, me reí porque me tocaste las bubis-

-¿¡Eh¡?- gritó el joven

-¡No sigas, Kendall, solo te está provocando¡- gritó otro chico a lo lejos

-Pe-pero- dijo el tal Kendall –Estaba dándole una advertencia, de todos modos iba a pegarle- el otro chico le puso la mano en el hombro y lo corrió

-Hola, ¿Quiénes son y por qué son tan raros?- dijo Luki con cara divertida

-¿Te parece que es motivo para divertirse?- dijo el chico, este presentaba cabello azul y ojos azules, alto, guapo y fornido, con una mirada seductora y desafiante

-Eh, eh… ¡Yo pregunté primero y lo justo es que respondan¡- dijo Luki

.-¡Jajaja¡ Si eres un idiota, me llamo Kaito Shion, ¿Y si somos raros? No es así, solo vinimos para repartir palizas a quienes lo necesitan; y tú por ser tan imbécil te regalaremos un pack completo con todo tipo de golpes y patadas que puedas querer-

-¿Estáis comercializando golpes?- dijo Luki rascándose la cabeza- Parecéis muertos de hambre, ¿Seguros que el negocio va bien? ¿Tenéis clientes a menudo?-

-No nos hables como si nos conocieras; ¡Ahora por eso te pegaremos el doble, gusano rosadito¡- gritó Kendall quien estaba por golpear a Luki, en cuanto fue interceptado por Kaito

-Cálmate, Ken. Solo vinimos a por una advertencia; pero solo porque tu humor me parece divertido te dejaremos ir- sentenció Kaito

-¿¡Qué ¡?- replicó Kendall

-Gracias, Kaito. Tú y tu novio Kendall están perdonados- se reverenció Luki en sentido de burla

-Sigue así, enano. Y tu funeral será más pronto de lo que crees- dijo Kaito y se fue. Cuando estaban más lejos, Luki les gritó

-¡Kaito y Kendall sois unos maricas¡- gritó el Megurine

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Kaito

-No os disculpéis, no es vuestra culpa- gritó Luki y corrió hasta su casa. Luki era sin duda alguna un patán cuando quería, pero siempre contaba con amigos para cuidarlos.

Dos horas más tarde, Luki recibió una llamada

-¿Hola?- dijo el muchacho

-Luki, ¿Qué pasa, hermano? Es Castiel aquí, oí por medio de Francis que tuviste problemas en la escuela- dijo el otro muchacho

-Sí, de hecho después de retirarme tuve un problema con un tal Kaito Shion… ¿Lo ubicas?- respondió Luki y en la otra llamada se escucharon tecleados rápidos

-Lo siento, hermano. No tengo nada- dijo Castiel –De todos modos, cuídate. Tus notas son peores que las de los brabucones; bueno, tu eres un brabucón pero ¡Ya sabes a que me refiero¡-

-Como sea, eh Castiel ¿Mucha tarea?- dijo Luki

-No. ¡Espera, pídeselas a tu hermano, yo no puedo salvarte todo el tiempo o pídeselas a los gemelos por dios¡- dijo Castiel exasperándose

-Eh vale, cállate Castiel. De acuerdo, les pediré las tareas luego. Adiós- dijo Luki y cortó. Echó un gran suspiró y se acostó a dormir -``Esos tipos me querían hacer daño, todo porque Miku me reprendió… aunque, es muy hermosa ¿Qué debo hacer?... Siento que no es la indicada para unos matones como ellos… Yo… creo que la amo´´- dijo Luki y se durmió.

** LA PETICIÓN DE AYUDA: DÍA 1**

Al día siguiente, Luki desayunó rápido, preparó su mochila, el uniforme y se sentó en su mesa de trabajo a escribir un calendario que se titularía ``El Amor ó metro´´, lo pegó en un muro discreto de los demás y…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo una voz masculina

-¡Ah¡ ¡Nada, nada… lárgate Francis¡- dijo Luki empujando a su hermano

-¿Amor ó metro? ¡Jajaja¡, ¿Tratas de conquistar a una chica o qué?- dijo Francis cruzándose de hombros

-Así es, y sé que debo hacer para lograrlo- dijo Luki con una mirada desafiante

-¿De veras? Bueno, qué más da. Ayer Castiel y yo nos enteramos que tuviste problemas.- dijo Francis –No te preocupes en contestar, sé que es cierto-

-Da igual, me debo preparar para evitar eso de nuevo- respondió Luki cogiendo un lápiz y anotando todas las estadísticas a su favor

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Francis señalando el Amor o 'metro

-Es mi plan perfecto de conquista, anotaré cuanto me va queriendo la persona que amo y veré si es momento para confesarme, claro que tardará, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa

-Buen plan, hermanito- dijo Francis –Buen plan-.

Al cabo de dos horas, los hermanos Megurine se dispusieron a ir a la escuela. Al llegar, Francis se fue con su mejor amigo Castiel Smith, mientras que Luki decidió esperar a Rin y Len en la entrada

-¿Temprano hoy, verdad Luki?- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Ah, Miku qué tal¡- dijo Luki saludando con la mano

-Estás más feliz que ayer, ¿Se puede saber por qué?- dijo Miku con una tierna sonrisa

-Es que siempre estoy feliz, aún si molesto a los profesores, ya sabes… con bromillas estoy feliz. Pues tengo amigos que me hacen ser lo que soy- respondió Luki

-Guau, ¡Es lo más inspirador que eh oído¡ Bueno, aparte de que hayas mencionado unas ``bromillas´´ viniendo de ti nunca me lo hubiera esperado- replicó Miku asombrada

-¿De veras?- dijo Luki- Miku, ¿Acaso te gusta la poesía?-

-Pues sí, me gusta leer poemas y todo tipo de novelas, personalmente creo que son un ``río de conocimientos infinitos´´-

-Ya veo; entonces supongo que te gusta William Shakespeare ¿Verdad?- preguntó Luki

-¡Por supuesto¡ Adoro cada una de sus historias ¿Y a ti?- respondió Miku

-Sí, es genial digo; nadie sabe más de drama que él- dijo Luki y sacó de su mochila un libro -¿Lo quieres leer?-

-¡O por Dios, tienes Romeo y Julieta¡- dijo Miku con una sonrisita infantil

-Por favor, te lo presto y devuélvemelo para cuando hayas acabado- respondió Luki

- Gracias, Luki. La verdad me sorprendiste hoy. Creí que volverías a llegar tarde o que hubieses armado problemas; pero en lugar de eso demostraste ser un chico sensible y además muy culto; eso me agrada. Hasta luego, si me necesitas sabes dónde buscarme- dijo Miku dándole un beso en la mejilla a Luki, este último quedó completamente sonrojado

-``Maldición, creo que me está dando una erección, maldita pubertad no me tortures´´- pensó Luki. Y como ángel que bajó del cielo llegó Len, sin Rin, al parecer estaba enferma

-¡Len, corre rápido¡- dijo Luki

-Eh, calma ¿Qué diablos te pasó ayer?- respondió el rubio

-Llegue tarde, en fin. Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Luki

-Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- respondió Len

-Código azul, urgente- replicó Luki

-¡Oh, menuda mala suerte¡ Tú cúbrete, vamos al baño del club de baloncesto- respondió Len y llevó a su desafortunado amigo al baño de hombres. Al llegar allí, Luki se metió a un cubículo y trató de solucionar su problema; Len se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y dijo

-¿Qué rayos pasó? No veo muchas chicas que te exciten; pero si las hubo entonces fue muy grave-

-Bueno, digamos que fue mi culpa, actué amable y la chica en cuestión me besó la mejilla y me dio una erección- dijo Luki

-¿Quién fue?- respondió Len

-Hatsune Miku, está en dos cursos inferiores a nosotros, es delegada principal, la conozco desde ayer- replicó Luki

-Ah… Rin conoce a Miku más que yo; buena chica, atractiva y muy divertida. Bueno, las veces que estuve en casa cada vez que venía la encontré muy amable y cordial- respondió Len

-¿Y dónde estuviste las otras veces que fue a tu casa?-

-Estaba contigo, jugando a lanzar petardos, dibujando o bien grabando como nos quebrábamos los huesos con una patineta- dijo Len encogiéndose de hombros; Luki salió del baño y dijo

-Amigo, no puedo seguir aquí, creo que debo irme-

-¿Otra vez?, pero si ya se te pasó…- Len fue interrumpido por el campanazo que indicaba inicio de clase –Además es tarde, vamos al aula- dijo Len y empujó a Luki fuera del baño

-Maldición, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar- respondió Luki y fue a su clase junto con Len.

Al finalizar las clases, Len y Luki estaban afuera charlando sobre cosas importantes, que en esta cuestión es tarea

-Necesito que me ayudes, ¿Podrías explicarme estos ejercicios?- dijo Luki

-Lo siento, hermano. Ni yo los comprendo; escucha debo irme- dijo Len apuntando al gimnasio- Tengo club de baloncesto, mi equipo me espera ¿Sí?-

-Ok, adiós hermano- Len y Luki se despidieron con una especie de saludo secreto -``Bueno, al parecer tendré que ser valiente e ir a pedirle a la única que puede ayudarme´´- pensó Luki y se encaminó a la sala de maestros, donde Miku estaba terminando de hacer un papeleo. Luki tocó la puerta y al cerciorarse de que podía entrar, pidió ayuda

-Buenas tardes, Luki. ¿Problemas otra vez?- dijo Miku

-No. ¿Acaso necesito un problema para que tenga entrada gratis?- dijo Luki y se sentó en una silla

-Jaja, no seas tonto. Iba de broma; y bien ¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo Miku poniendo un rostro tierno

-Sí, necesito que me ayudes a estudiar, mi amigo Len no puede ayudarme porque no entiende y su gemela Rin está enferma; o algo así, ¿Me echas una mano con estos ejercicios?- dijo Luki señalando una hoja con ejercicios de matemáticas

-No hay problema- dijo Miku y comenzó a explicarle de lo más preciso posible. Sorprendentemente, Luki entendía perfectamente lo que decía y como resolverlo.

Media hora más tarde

Luki despidió a Miku y le agradeció su ayuda, ambos jóvenes se despidieron con un beso, casi rosando sus labios; Luki no pudo evitarlo y le robó un beso en los labios a Miku, quien tardó un poco pero lo correspondió y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello sedoso de Luki, mientras este abrazaba a Miku con mucho cariño.

Luki subió al banco a Miku, y comenzó a apasionar más el beso, comenzando una danza de lenguas en la boca de la joven. Miku era muy inocente para este tipo de actos, pues nunca lo había presenciado.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos cortaron el beso para recuperar aliento, Luki estaba un poco sonrojado pero Miku parecía un tomate. Ambos sonrieron y se fueron a casa, un poco avergonzados pero felices de que ambos pudieran descubrir que se aman.

Luki ya estaba lejos de la escuela, cuando sorpresivamente apareció Kendall y lo tiró de un golpe

-¡Te advertí que te alejaras, payaso¡ Pero para ti es solo un juego ¿Verdad?- gritó Kendall tronándose los nudillos

-¡Eh, estúpido¡ ¿¡Otra vez tú¡? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Regresa con el maricón de tu novio, Kendall¡- protestó Luki mientras se paraba del suelo

-¡Lo que te estoy diciendo no es chistoso¡- dijo Kendall

-Tal vez tú no eres chistoso- respondió Luki quitándose el polvo de su camisa –Prueba con comerte un payaso, a lo mejor funcione- Luki alzó sus puños en estado de defensa

-¡Kendall, no te preocupes, yo me encargo¡- dijo a lo lejos, el peli azul Kaito Shion -¿No te ha servido nuestra advertencia? ¿O tal vez prefieres que te despertamos la mente con unas buenas palizas?-

-¡Jajaja¡ ¡Sois unos pedazos de basura, no sirven ni para considerarse animales¡- aulló Luki –Mirad, no quiero ser malos con ustedes, animales. Pero hasta los ambientalistas dicen que os matemos-

-¿Te gusta reír? A mí sí, en especial sobre la tumba de mis rivales- dijo Shion

- Y dime ¿De qué murieron? ¿Les contaste un chiste muy malo y se suicidaron? ¡Jajaja¡ ¡Eres patético, peli azul¡- nadie sabía de que se reía Luki, pero eso enfadaba más a Shion y Kendall

-Bueno, tú te las ganaste- dijo Kaito y comenzó a golpear a Luki, el peli rosado no podía defenderse, pues no veía la cantidad de golpes que ambos chicos le entregaban. Luki cayó al suelo, pero antes de que Kaito le golpease otra vez. Apareció Francis, Castiel y Len para ayudar a su amigo y hermano

-¡Basta¡ ¡Sepárense¡- gritó Castiel al momento de acercarse a su amigo

-¡Estáis en mi territorio¡ ¡Aléjense de él o les juro que me las pagarán¡- protestó Kaito

-Cálmate, Len, levanta a Luki, por favor- dijo Francis dirigiendo la mirada a Kendall- ¡Tú¡ ¿A dónde vas? Si vuelven a molestar a mi hermano, los denunciaremos-

-¿Cómo harán eso? No vamos a su misma escuela- dijo Kendall

-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos pruebas- dijo Len sacando una videocámara

-Maldición, de acuerdo- dijo Kaito levantando las manos- No volveremos a hacerlo si él promete una cosa-

-¿Q-qué es?- respondió Luki

-Aléjate… de Hatsune Miku- sentenció Kaito y se dio a la fuga

**PETICIÓN DE AYUDA: DÍA 2**

Luki se encontraba en su habitación, acostado. Estaba algo herido por culpa de Shion y el desgraciado de Kendall; ¿Nunca lo dejarían en paz?, el joven se levantó de la cama, buscó un bolígrafo y marcó con fiereza una equis en el Amor ó metro

-Sé que debo luchar, pero estoy solo- se dijo en voz baja

-No lo estás- dijo una voz conocida

-No me importa que me hayas escuchado- dijo Luki al momento de voltearse -¿Qué quieres, Francis?-

-Solo quiero decirte que no estás solo; y no pienses que voy a decir que me tienes a mí. Obviamente que sí, pero también tienes a Miku chan- dijo Francis con una sonrisa confiada y entrecruzando los brazos

-¿Ah?- se exasperó el Megurine -¿¡Qué tanto sabes, Francis ¡?-

-Se que le robaste un apasionado beso a tu doncella, a la que le prestaste… ¿Romeo y Julieta?- respondió Francis

-¡Ah, desgraciado¡ ¿¡Quién te dijo¡?- contestó Luki

-Solo digamos… que Castiel tiene accesos a todas las cámaras del instituto-

-``Ese desgraciado´´ En cualquier caso, no importa. Kaito me dejó bien en claro que no tengo oportunidad; y aunque las tuviera me da miedo la idea de volver a ser lastimado- dijo Luki

-¿¡Qué¡? ¡Eres Megurine Luki, el terror de los maestros, el payaso de la clase, el mejor amigo de todos, el sujeto que simplemente no le importa la opinión de los demás amenos que hable bien de él¡ ¿¡Qué importa lo que un tal Kaito y Kendall te hagan¡? ¡Se que puedes darles su merecido después de caer¡- dijo Francis exasperado –Además, ¿Acaso crees que una chica tan lista como Miku salga con un patán que rompe las reglas como Kaito? Como delegada principal, ama las reglas y el orden y odia a los vagos copiones y los molestos-

-Es… es verdad, Francis, yo… fui tan tonto que no me di cuenta. Yo necesito a Miku y ella me necesita- sentenció Luki y abrió la ventana y gritó -¡Atención a todos, Luki Megurine ha vuelto¡-

-¡Cállate, son las tres de la mañana¡- gritó un vecino a lo lejos, Luki cerró la ventana

-Eh vuelto; sé que nada me detendrá ¡Porque soy lo que soy¡- dijo Luki.

Al día siguiente, preparó sus cosas con anticipación. Desayunó muy liviano pero nutritivo, ayudó un poco a Francis en sus quehaceres y finalmente partió a la escuela. Al llegar notó que Kendall estaba esperando en la entrada del instituto

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, eres muy pobre para pagar esta escuela?- dijo Luki en tono de burla

-No. De hecho solo estoy esperando a Kaito, él está encargándose de Miku, jejeje- concluyó Kendall con una maliciosa risa

-¿¡Que está haciendo qué ¡?- dijo Luki y echó una carrera hasta el salón de delegados, encontrándose a Kaito tratando de tocarle los pechos a Miku -¡Suéltala¡-

-Ghn…¿No te cansas, verdad?- respondió Kaito deteniendo su acto de maldad

-Suéltala, y te prometo que no te golpearé- dijo Luki con voz suave pero forzada

-¡Jajaja¡ ¡Al parecer el idiota ahora eres tú, claro que no voy a soltarla¡- respondió Kaito

-Basta…¡Deténganse¡- gritó Miku con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Lárgate, Shion¡-

-¿Viste lo que lograste?- dijo Kaito al momento de darle una paliza en la cara de Luki

-¡Ugh¡ ``¡Mi pesadilla se hizo verdad¡´´- Luki se levantó todo adolorido y le devolvió el golpe a Kaito, quien lo evitó sujetando la mano de Luki y con la pierna patearle la panza y empujarle al suelo

-¡No, Luki¡- gritó con desesperación la joven Hatsune; Kaito abofeteó a Luki obligándolo a levantarse

-¡Vamos hombre, me haces gastar energía cuando ya debía haberte eliminado¡- gruñó Shion y empujó a Luki contra la pared

-¡Ugh¡- sangre del labio comenzó a brotar de Luki –Ghn…¡Basta¡ ¡Ya estoy harto¡- gritó Luki y embistió a Kaito con una precisa patada en la cabeza que lo mandó directamente al suelo

-¡Señor Megurine, deténgase¡- dijo el director separando a Kaito y Luki, este último fue llevado a dirección y Kaito llamó a sus padres y fue llevado a casa.

Mientras, en la sala de maestros

-Señor Megurine, no podemos tolerar esto, malas notas, travesuras por doquier y para colmo te peleas con un chico que ni siquiera asiste aquí-

-Ya le dije, ¡Estaba aprovechándose de Miku¡- respondió Luki

-Ah…- el director soltó un gran suspiro y sentenció-Estás expulsado-

-¿Q-qué?- Luki abrió muy fuerte los ojos, no podía creer lo que oía ¿Expulsado?. Luki recogió sus cosas y sin despedirse de nadie, se fue a casa. Luki se recostó en su cama; pero antes cerró con cerrojo la puerta y se durmió. Esperando olvidarse de lo ocurrido

-``Por más que haya luchado contra la corriente y resistido cada choque eléctrico que la misma me pudo haber dado, acabé muriendo electrocutado… ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de que nos hayamos conocido de manera pasajera, siento como si la hubiese visto desde hace tiempo´´- pensó Luki en cuanto un mensaje de texto le llegó al móvil, era Len

Len: Hola, Luki. Oí lo de tu expulsión y quería decirte algo… Sé que es tardío, pero opino que es el mejor momento para decírtelo… Tu amor por Miku no es pasajero… Tal vez me critiques desde el otro lado de la línea, pero es la verdad. Cuando Miku venía a mi casa para pasar tiempo con Rin, hablaba contigo; tú eres un idiota de lo peor que le hablaba con sarcasmo y broma. Por fortuna se lo tomaba con calma, ahora que necesitaste de su ayuda, imagínate lo feliz que la habrás hecho. Cuida de Miku.

Luki: Ya sé, pero es que es tan complicado… No digo que voy a renunciar, pero tampoco es fácil ceder a un corazón tan lastimado como el mío. Sentí el dolor de Miku, pero gracias a eso pude darle la paliza de su vida a Shion, pero solo espero que no me considere un matón o que me tenga miedo.- Luki terminó de enviar el mensaje, cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Cuando fue a ver quién era, su respuesta le asombró…

**LA FIEREZA DEL AMOR VERDADERO**

Luki se sorprendió a ver a Miku del otro lado de la puerta, lucía algo nerviosa. Luki le abrió y dijo

-¡Miku chan, qué sorpresa verte¡- dijo Luki saludando con la mano

-¡Luki¡- Miku saltó sobre el cuello de Luki fundiéndolo en un gran abrazo, el joven lo correspondió inmediatamente -¡Me alegra que estés bien¡-

-Claro que estoy bien, digo… No me dolió nada de lo que me hizo- respondió Luki con una enorme sonrisa- Así que no te preocupes… Oh, lo siento ¿Quieres pasar? Creo que estaremos más cómodos hablando aquí dentro- Miku aceptó y fue a la habitación de Luki

-La verdad tenías razón, aquí dentro es mejor- dijo la joven sentándose a un costado -Luki, te amo. Me di cuenta de eso en cuanto, ya sabes… nos besamos… Y bueno, quería decirte que por más lejos que puedan mandarte, siempre te amaré y que quiero además que estemos en contacto-

-Miku… Yo también te amo, y me di cuenta mucho antes de besarte. Len me dijo que tú y yo hablábamos en cuanto ibas a casa de Rin, y que siempre te caí bien. A lo que voy es que te amo y desde que nos conocimos lo eh hecho- dijo Luki y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Miku – Lo que quiero decir es… Miku Hatsune… ¿Me harías el honor de ser… mi novia?- Miku empezó a emocionarse y dijo

-¡Sí, Luki, acepto ser tu novia¡ - Luki se lanzó a los labios de Miku, cuales fueron correspondidos inmediatamente. Luki tumbó de espaldas a Miku abalanzándose sobre ella, para así abrazarla y besarla vorazmente

-Ah… ah, Luki- gemía Miku, sin control, pues su ahora novio Megurine Luki parecía un lobo atacando vehemente a su presa

-¿Estás lista, mi amor?- dijo Luki con voz seductora y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Miku, quien gemía sin aguante. Luki comenzó a desabotonar la camisa escolar de Miku (Cabe mencionar que usaba un sailor fuku), al desabotonar la camisa, pasó sus manos por el escultural cuerpo de la joven, quien se ocupaba de quitarle la camisa a Luki.

En cuanto quedaron semidesnudos, se metieron en la cama y empezaron otra cosa, Luki besó los pechos de Miku haciéndola excitar bastante, la Hatsune empujaba con el pie la entrepierna de Luki, sacándole unos cuantos gemidos de él. Luki hizo sentar a Miku entre sus piernas, quedando en una pose como de caballito, pero de frente, el peli rosado acarició los muslos de Miku (como usaba falda, podía sentirlos mejor), Miku en tanto besaba y chupeteaba el cuello de Luki haciéndole gemir como nunca.

Como era de noche, se acomodaron en la cama y se dispusieron a dormir

-¿No vas a darme el beso de las buenas noches?- cuestionó Luki

-Ah, eres un tonto, Luki- dijo Miku y besó los labios del joven.

Ambos durmieron cómodamente y muy felices de saber que lo suyo, era amor verdadero.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA VERDAD Y LA BATALLA**

Al día siguiente, Miku y Luki pasaron todo el día juntos, ``mimándose´´ y robándose besos. Todo fue completamente único y feliz.

Cayó la noche, eran las 10:00 p.m. en la casa de Luki, la joven agua marina se percató que era hora de irse

-Yo te llevo, déjame buscar las llaves del auto- dijo Luki

-Guau, tienes auto ¿Eh? Hi, hi bueno normalmente otras chicas se interesarían, pero vamos en el auto de mi hombre- dijo Miku encaminándose a la cochera, al llegar se percató que era un Volkswagen Scirocco

-¿Subes?- dijo el joven con tono sugerente y seductor, Miku sin duda estaba impresionada de Luki, pero bueno… no es muy detallista.

Durante el viaje hablaron de muchas cosas, más bien sobre su relación. Al llegar a casa de Miku, la joven le robó un largo beso en los labios a su amado novio, que duró diez segundos, al separarse Luki dijo

-¿Y si mejor hacemos el amor en el auto?-

-No Luki, mi padre ya debe estar preocupándose- al salir del auto Miku lanzó un beso al aire y Luki hizo la mímica de tomarlo y ponérselo en los labios.

Luki se fue solo de camino a casa, cuando llegó a su vecindario, pudo notar las luces encendidas de la habitación de Francis -``A lo mejor está con Castiel´´- al estacionar el auto en la cochera, salió fuera de su casa a buscar el correo del buzón, en cuanto se percató de un peluche en el suelo, era un osito gris claro, con pelo rosado y ojos de botones celeste, curiosamente tenía una pequeña navaja clavada en el centro de la panza del peluche con una nota

-``Hola Megurine, se que te aprovechaste de nosotros tratándonos como imbéciles, pero si eres hombre ven y enfréntame en el matadero abandonado. A menos que tengas miedo, pedazo de basura.

Atte. Kaito Shion, futuro marido de Hatsune Miku´´- Luki casi estalla de ira, pero se controló y se encaminó al matadero. Decidido a acabar con este tonto pleito.

Mientras, en el matadero, un nervioso Kendall se dirige a su amigo quien estaba apoyado al marco de la puerta de entrada del lugar, con mirada serena y desafiante

-Kaito, escucha. Tú sabes que siempre te eh apoyado, pero por favor ¿Es necesario tanto lío?-

-Por Dios, Kendall. ¿De qué lado estás?- dijo Shion –No importa, pero por favor, no temas. Nadie te lastimará, y si lo hacen, ¡Yo lo mato¡-

-No hace falta, solo quería recordarte que no estás solo- dijo Kendall con voz inocente y caída.

En casa de Luki

Francis comenzó a preocuparse ya que su hermano no aparecía, así que marcó el número de su hermano

-Veamos… vamos, contesta hermanito- se decía así mismo

-¿Estás seguro que no está en la cochera viendo las fotos que sacó de Miku desnuda?- respondió Castiel

-¿¡Qué tiene qué cosa¡?- protestó Francis

-Era broma, no seas menso- dijo Castiel

-Ya basta de bromas… esto va en serio- dijo Francis –Espero que este bien-

Mientras tanto, en el matadero

Luki acababa de llegar, con los puños cerrados y mirada decisiva entró con valor, una sombra se hizo presente detrás de todas las máquinas del matadero

-Así que al fin llegas- dijo un muchacho con cabello morado y largo –No me conoces, pero soy gran compinche de Kaito, así que haré el trabajo difícil por él- al terminar su frase lanzó un puño en contra ataque, que milagrosamente fue esquivado por Luki, el Megurine devolvió el golpe pegándole el hombro al chico

-Nada mal- dijo el chico. Luki retrocedió, porque justo le llamaban

-¿Hola?- dijo con desesperación -¿Qué quier…?

-¿¡Luki¡? ¡Háblame¡ ¿Dónde estás?- Francis comenzaba a exasperarse por la falta de respuesta de Luki, al cabo de unos minutos una voz que no era ni de Kaito ni Kendall respondió

-Búscalo y encuéntralo antes de la media noche, si puedes- dijo y acabó riendo –Buena suerte- al fondo se sintieron unos sonidos como de sierras

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres?- dijo Francis sin respuesta, la llamada había cortado –Qué extraño, ¿Qué me dices, Castiel?-

-¿Sonido de sierras? Pero con lo tarde que es no hay ninguna tienda abierta, a no ser…- dijo Castiel

-¡El matadero abandonado¡- dijeron al unísono.

Dos horas más tarde, a medianoche

Luki despertó en una camilla, intentó moverse pero le era imposible por las trabajadas ataduras de sus brazos y piernas

-¿Q-qué?- se dijo Luki a sí mismo

- Hasta que al fin despiertas- dijo un chico castaño –Hola, Megurine-

-¿¡Qué haces aquí ¡? ¡Suéltame¡- respondió Luki

-Déjalo, Kendall, yo me haré cargo de él- dijo a lo lejos un peli azul -¿Confundido…Luki?-

-eres un demente Shion, suéltame- dijo forcejeando las ataduras

-Relájate, te prometo una muerte lenta y dolorosa- dijo mientras acercaba su mano al interruptor -¡Muere, Megurine Luki¡- al decir esto, activó la trituradora, empujando a Luki hacía ella.

La cinta se movía lentamente, hasta que empezó a cortar unos cabellos de Luki… pero la cinta se detuvo

-¿Qué?- dijo Kaito -¿Un fallo eléctrico?- y se dirigió a la sala de control –Momento, ¡Estos cables fueron cortados¡- Kaito interrumpió su monólogo cuando de repente Francis y Castiel comenzaron a luchar contra los secuaces de Kaito, ambos cayeron al suelo, Luki fue liberado y pudo echarse a correr

-¡Corre más rápido, a la salida¡- gritó Castiel mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas

-¡No, ni se te ocurra Megurine¡- dijo Kaito mientras le propinaba una paliza a Luki, el peli rosado se aturdió ante el golpe -¡Podrás haber frustrado mi intento de acabar contigo de una, pero lo terminaré sin necesidad de usar máquinas¡- Kaito lanzaba golpes tras golpes, Luki solo retrocedía, hasta que se detuvo en un sitio donde había un gran agujero con una gigantesca trituradora debajo de todo el piso, el Megurine se sujetó de un cordón grueso, pero este comenzó a tirarse, hasta que escuchó sonidos eléctricos. Shion cayó al agujero, pues había sido aturdido por el monstruoso ruido de la maquinaria

-¡Kaito¡- gritó Luki por puro instinto de ayuda, por fortuna, el peli azul cayó en un desnivel, salvando totalmente su vida, el joven Megurine extendió su mano para ayudarle –Toma… mi mano-

Shion recobró el sentido de orientación, contento –Ghn… N-no puedo, Megurine. Lo siento, pero no quiero que…me ayudes- Kaito comenzó a soltar lagrimas

-No… Yo- dijo Luki –Yo puedo ayudarte- los ojos de Kaito se abrieron cual plato, estaba empezando a recordar cosas del pasado

-``Kaito, deja de drogarte, por favor, tú necesitas ayuda-

-Para nada, mujer. Yo soy libre y sé cuando parar-

-No, no es verdad… yo… yo puedo ayudarte´´

- Ghn… No. Yo sé cuando parar- dijo Kaito –Y sé que no quiero continuar con mi miserable vida- Luki miraba atónito a lo que decía –Gracias, por hacerme entender…. Amigo- Kaito se tiró a la trituradora, muriendo al instante

-¡Aaaah, Kaito no¡- gritó Luki. Kendall apareció detrás de él, con lágrimas en los ojos, desplomándose en el piso

-E-él ha… muerto- dijo Kendall con las lágrimas en todo el rostro

-Sí… pero de la mejor forma para un hombre fuerte como él- dijo Luki y consoló al pobre chico

Diez años más tarde

Ni Luki ni Kendall volvieron a tocar el tema. Ya ambos eran adultos y estaban casados, así que tenían mejores cosas que pensar.

En el parque, un matrimonio discutía la forma de las nubes y reían sin parar

-Esa parece un perro- dijo Luki

-Y esa se parece a un auto- dijo Miku – el perro persigue el auto-

-Así es- respondió Luki

-Y dime ¿Ya encontraste una señal que nos diga que debemos ser padres?- cuestionó Miku

-Pues…- una nube con forma de bebé se apareció – con esta señal basta- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Y así lo hicieron, Miku y Luki pasaron una hermosa noche de amor y cariño.

**FIN**


End file.
